Red stranger, Helpless rabbit
by Shadowrisen
Summary: She lost her best friend. and a red stranger helps her along the way. Yes yes, KnuxXCream. No flames pretty please? COMplete
1. CHEESE

Cream sat on the stump crying into her dress. She didn't show her face.

A red echidna walked by seeing her cry, He walked over to her and rapped his arm around her.

"What's wrong?" Knuckles asked.

Cream uncovered her face.

"Well..There were these kids who took Cheese away..And I can't find him." She cried. She covered her face again.

Knuckles placed a finger under her chin. She looked up at him.

"What's your friend look like?" He asked in a comfort voice.

"He-He's a chao. He's blue with a yellow ball floating above his head. And pink wings." She stammered.

Knuckles smiled.

"What's your name bunny?" Knuckles asked.

"My names Cream the rabbit. Please help me find him." She begged,

Knuckles smiled again.

"I'll help you find him, by the way I'm Knuckles the echidna." He said.

Cream rubbed her puffy eyes.

"Nice to meet you Mr, Knuckles." She said smiling alittle.

She held Knuckles's hand as they walked away.

"So where do you live?" Knuckles asked.

"I live with my mother at her house. But I got lost a few days ago." She cried.

"It's ok Cream, well find your friend. And well take you home." He said patting her back.

"We will?" Cream asked in a sad voice.

"Sure! I know this place, as if it was all home. And im pretty sure it is.." He whispered.

Cream giggled.

"You'r kinda funny." She said covering her face from blushing.

"Thanks, im never told that though. So, where should we start looking?" Knuckles asked.

"Well this morning as I played with Cheese. The kids took him away. I don't know where they are now." Knuckles said.

"Well, my friend might be able to help. He's a genious." Knuckles said crossing his arms.

"I'm not sure I want to see anyone.." Cream said worried.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't like strangers..They scare me." Cream said hugging herself.

"It's ok Cream, Tails is a friend of mine. Sonic should be there to." He said bending to her level.

"I dunno.." She whispereed.

"Don't worry Cream, if someone attacks you. I'll protect you." Knuckles winked.

Cream smiled.

"Well..ok." She said finally. She held Knuckles's hand all the way to Tails's workshop.

**Chapter 1 done.**

**Kinda short for now. **


	2. Stranger in goggles?

Knuckles and Cream arived at Tails's workshop. Still holding onto Knuckles hand clentching.

Knuckles opened the door.

"Tails? You here?" Knuckles asked.

Cream stayed closer aside Knuckles and held on tight to his hand.

It was dark inside. They went deeper inside it was hard to see.

"I'm scared Mr,Knuckles!" Cream cried.

"It's ok Cream, we're almost there." Knuckles reminded.

Cream clutched onto Knuckles's hand. She felt tears going down her face. She dug her face in Knuckles's side.

"It's ok Cream, really." He said walking into the light.

"Tails? You here?" Knuckles asked.

Cream still holding onto Knuckles. Walked inside.

"Hey Knuckles! How ya doin?" Tails asked taking off his goggles.

"I'm doing fine." He answered.

"Tails bent down to Cream's face. Cream quickly hid her face in knuckles.

"Who's this Knuckles? Your girlfriend?" Tails asked smiling.

"Nah, this is Cream. Her friend was kidnapped, she needs help finding him. I thought maybe you could help." Knuckles said.

"I think I might be able to. I have a tracking device," Tails said.

"All you have to do is discribe me the person who took 'Cheese' and it will show up on the screen, ok?" Tails asked.

Cream slowely nodded.

"Ok, what did he/she look like?" Tails asked.

Cream didn't say anything.

"Cream? Do you know what he looks like?" Tails asked again.

Cream hid her face behind Knuckles.

Tails shrugged.

Knuckles winked.

"Cream, can you tell me and the nice fox what the kidnapper looked like?" Knuckles asked in a tender voice

Cream slowely nodded.

"She was a hedgehog. She had a green tube top. Brown fur. A yellow strip of hair going down her face. Pink shorts, and red flip flops. Oh, and a jewish star necklace." She answered.

Knuckles had a disturbed look on his face.

"We're dealing with a jewish hedgehog?" Knuckles asked confused.

Tails shrugged.

"Um, ok then. Thanks for telling Cream." He said.

The girl appeard on the screen.

"Can it also tell the location?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah it can." Tails answered.

The female hedgehog appeared on the screen. A red dot beeped on Valcano island.

"Her current residence is Valcano island. North of the ocean." Tails exclaimed.

"Ok well head there." Knuckles said smiling down at Cream.

"Here take this tracking device. It will locate her." Tails said handing it to him.

"Will this piece of heep work Tails? Or will it fail and you will feel pain and sorrow once I tell you.." Knuckles mumbled.

Tails didn't say anything.

"Just-get-to-the-island." Tails mumbled pointing to the door.

Knuckles shrugged and held Cream's hand as they walked out.


	3. I'll protect you

Knuckles walked ahead of Cream.

"Mr,Knuckles. How do you know where we're going?" Cream asked.

"I've been around alot. I know we're im going." Knuckles said.

Cream smiled.

"I hope we find Cheese soon."

**Valcano Island.**

A dark figure ran around the rocky walls running to her cave. She had a heavy bag with her. She ran inside. She grabbed the little chao and threw it against the wall.

"Alright Cheese. Where's the rest of the chao at?" A voice asked.

Cheese cried in fear.

"Tell me!" The voice yelled louder.

"Chao chao..." Cheese said.

The figure came out of the shadows. She was what Cream discribed. She scratched her chin.

"That girl Cream...She knows what your saying.." She said. She smiled at Cheese, an evil smile.

"I'm gonna go get your friend.." She mumbled. She grabbed Cheese and threw him against a cage.

"Chao.." He cried.

The girl jumped off the valcano and ran north. Hopeing to find Cream.

**BOats**

"Here's one" Knuckles pointed out.

He grabbed the end of the boat.

"Come on Cream." He ordered.

Cream jumped on the boat, sat down on a box.

"We're suppsed to sail in this?" Cream asked. "What if we sink?"

"Well be fine. I can swim well. If you drown. I'll catch you." Knuckles reminded. He winked.

"That makes me feel alot better.." Cream mumbled.

Knuckles pulled open the sail. The wind caught its grip. And sailed away.

"Wow!" Cream shouted in exsitment.

"What? You've never sailed before?" Knuckles asked.

Cream didn't say anything. Just sat back down quietly.

Knuckles smiled then looked ahead.

"There's valcano island up ahead." Knuckles said.

Cream got up and looked ahead.

"Cheese im coming!" Cream yelled.

"Knuckles, what kind of fish are in the ocean?" Cream asked.

"Um, Whales. Sharks. All kinds." Knuckles answered. He quickly covered his mouth.

"Sharks?" Cream yelled.

"No no, It'sok! I hear they're very very far away!" Knuckles corrected. Hopeing to make her feel better.

Cream was trembling in fear.

"You know you get scared alot." Knuckles said crossing his arms.

Cream frowned.

"Ok ok look, I'll make sure you don't fall. K?" Knuckles asked.

Cream nodded slowely. She stood up from the boat finding her balance. She quickly ran over to Knuckles and hugged him tight so she doesn't fall.

"Well I'de protect you. But you gotta let go of my leg." Knuckles said.

Cream looked up at him and smiled.

"You really gotta be more spacific." She said.

Knuckels laughed.

"Alright mate! We're off!" He yelled.

Cream sat down again looking out to sea.

"Hang on Cream.."


	4. Set sail for Valcano Island!

"Are we there yet Knuckles?" Cream asked concerned.

"Cream, it may take a few hours. Remember we're sailing by wind. Not by motor.." Knuckles exsclaimed.

Cream crossed her arms.

"Do we have anything to eat?" She asked.

"Actually, yes. I knew we were gonna get hungry, so I brought along some banannas and apples." He said throwing her a bananna.

"Thankyou Knuckles, but, I don't suppose you brought along ice cream?" Cream asked.

"Nah sorry, I think the ice cream would melt." He added.

Cream looked to the trees.

"Knuckles, what made you want to live out here?" Cream asked.

Knuckles stared North.

"Um, well it started really when I became the Master Emerald guardian. I've been here ever since." Knuckles answered.

"Do you ever get lonely?" Cream asked.

Knuckles clentched on the sail poll.

"Sometimes..." He said.

Cream took a bite from her bananna.She took a big gulp.

"Well do you do anything else but watch the emerald?" Cream asked.

"Not really. I nap." He said.

"Maybe once we're done finding Cheese. We can hang out into the city." Cream said smiling.

Knuckles turned around to Cream, seeing her sit down on her box.

"I'de like that." Knuckles said smiling.

Cream looked to the island.

"I wonder how Cheese is doing." Cream wondered,

**Valcano island.**

The hedgehog ran outside of the Valcano. She hid behind a tree. She looked threw her scope.

"I see a pathedic use for a boat...With two figures in it. That are coming our way." She said.

She ran back into the Valcano.

"Guess what Cheese? Those useless friends of yours are heading this way. Prepare yourself now." She said with an evil stare.

Cheese shook in fear.

"Chao chao.." He cried.

It's been a 1 hour and 30 minutes. Knuckles and Cream arived at the island.

"Let's motor Cream." Knuckles said tieing the boat.

She jumped off the island and ran inside.

"Wait up!"

**Inside**

"Cheese! Cheese! Are you in here?" Cream yelled threw out the valcano.

There was no answere.

Knuckles caught up to her.

"Cream you gotta slow down.." He said catching his breath.

"No ones here.." She said rubbing her left eye.

"There must be a secret room or something where they keep prisoners." Knuckles said.

They walked deeper inside.

Cream looked around seeing scary Shadow's. And brains in a jar..

"Knuckles, im scared.." She whispered. She began feeling weak in the knees.

Knuckles held her close.

"Everythings gonna be fine." Knuckles said.

"I think I made a tinkle.." She whispered again blushing.

Knuckles made a dry look.

"Look. There's the jail room. Cheese might be in there." Knuckles pointed out.

Cream ran inside, completely forgetting about Knuckles,

"Cheese! Are you in here?" Cream cried.

Cheese was stuck in a cage, had brewses and scratches on him.

"Cheese!" Cream cried.

She shook the cage.

"What did that girl do to you!" Cream cried.

"Chao chao.." Cheese cried.

"Cream!" Knuckles shouted on the otherside.

He was trapped by an invisible wall he couldn't break threw.

"Knuckles!" She yelled.

She ran over to him, but the hedgehog jumped in front of her.

She stoped running as she fell to the gorund.

"Who are you?" Cream asked.

"My names...Orchid." She answered..

**Orchid..? lol**


	5. One so bold

Cream looked up at her.

"What do you want?" She said in a terrified voice.

"I want you to TELL ME, what Cheese js saying." She said.

Cream quickly turned to Cheese.

"If I do, will that let him go?" Cream asked.

"Ofcourse..." Orchid lied.

Cream took a deep breath.

"What do you want to know from him?" Cream asked.

"Ask him, where the rest of the chao are." She demanded.

Cream turned to Cheese, she slowely got up and walked to his cage.

"Cheese...Where are the other chao at..?" Cream whispered.

Cheese had tears in his eyes.

"Chao chao chao..." He answered.

Knuckles had a worried look on his face.

"He said, there in chao garden. In Station Square hotel. Where there are two chao transporters for the other two worlds." She said with tears in her eyes. "What do you want with them?"

Orchid looked at Cream.

"I'm gonna force chao. To lay eggs so I can sell them for big bucks." She answered.

"But but-but, It takes time for them to lay eggs! And the chao families need to grow! You can't just sell them for mon-"

"I don't want to listen to you. I'm doing what I want to do. And you can't stop me." She said.

Knuckles banged his fists on the invisible wall.

"And your little boyfriend isen't gonna help you either." She said.

"He's not my boyfriend, but please let him go he has nothing to do with this." She cried.

"Do you ever stop crying?" She asked.

Cream made a scared stare.

"I'm gonna lock you up..and there's nothing you can do.." She mumbled.

A cage fell from the roof and locked Cream in.

"Ahhh! Someone help me please!" Cream cried. She banged her hands on the bars.

""I guess you can have Cheese. While I have the rest of the eggs." She said. She jumped out of the valcano and took her motor boat with her. She sailed off the island.

Knuckles saw a vent above him. He quickly climbed up the walls and threw the vent bars to the ground, he quckly crowled threw to the otherside.

**Few minutes later**

Cream sat in her cage crying in her lap. She covered her face with her arms.

"Chao chao?" Cheese asked.

"Don't worry Cheese..I'll think of something." She said back.

Cheese slumbed in his cage.

Knuckles punhed the heater on the roof out. He jumped down and brushed himself.

"That Orchid isnt very bright...or smart." He cleared up.

He ran over to Creams's cage and tried pulling off the bars.

"These things are tight.."

"Knuckles, im sorry I got you into this. I would have just went after Cheese all by my self.." She said in her hi pitched voice.

Knuckles had a heart warming smile.

"I didn't come here just for Cheese you know." He said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. I came along..To make sure you don't get hurt by anyone." He said.

Cream had some red going across her face.

"I mean, if someone did hurt you, or even worse...I dunno how I can forgive myself." He cleared.

He broke a bar of the cage.

"Thankyou Mr, Knuckles.." She whispered.

"Sure, now we just gotta bust Cheese out and make sure Orchid doesn't get the other chao." He said rubbing his chin.

"You know...The bars are so wide." She said.

"What's your point?" He asked.

Cream took a few steps back.

"AWww! Owww! I think I twisted my...uh...Liver!" She screamed. She winked at Knuckles. Knuckles was a bit confused but he relied on what Cream was doing.

Cheese had an anger look. He flew around the cage like a tornado. A blue twister formed and burst the cage open.

He quickly ran to Cream and hugged her tight crying.

"Chao chao chao!" He cried.

Cream lift up her chao buddy.

"It's ok Cheese.I feel alot better." She said smiling.

Knuckles then soon smiled at her brilliant plan.

"C'mon we gotta go after Orchid." He said.

Cream held Cheese tight as they ran out to there boat.


	6. Power of friendship

Cream,Knuckles and Cheese sailed across the ocean hopeing to catch up to Orchid.

"Knuckles! Do you think well find her! Think of what she's doing to the poor chao!" Cream cried. As tears of a water fall flowed.

"Don't worry Cream! Well get there in time!" Knuckles shouted threw out the wind. The speed of the boats wind blew across Knuckles's and Creams face. Making a stingy feeling.

"Chao!" Cheese cried.

He flew out of the boat.

"Cheese!" Cream cried. She jumped out of the boat. Getting ready to snag Cheese again.

"Cream!" Knuckles yelled.

Cream grabbed hold of Cheese and flew back to the boat.

"Carefull Cream.." Knuckles mumbled.

Cream hugged Cheese tightly.

"I should hang on to you untell we get back on land.." Cream whispered.

Cheese nodded.

**Station Square Hotel.**

Orchid rammed the doors down and looked around.

"Alright everyone! Where's the chao garden! I need to-"

Orchid didn't finish.

"Come on Codin. Let's go bother Mr, Musky!" A boy yelled.

"Ok brother Nack." He said. They ran off into the Hotel rooms.

Orchid look confused for a minute.

"Weirdos.." She mumured.

She took the elevator to the top floor.

Few seconds...

The elevator came to a stop. (Ding) She ran out of the ele. Equipted with a net at the back. And a vacume?

"Hey there little chao!" She yelled.

The chao stopped eating,drinking,and playing...poker..

They looked at Orchid strangely.

"Chao chao?" One chao offered her a piece of fruite.

Orchid smacked the fruite away from the chaos hand. The chao flew in fear in circles.

Orchid gave an evil smile.

"Alright yall..Hand me your eggs!" She commanded.

She ran around the room swiping all th chao eggs. From normal, to black, to silver, to green, to purple, to white. She got em all in her net. She quickly ran to the Mystic Ruins chao garden.

Cream,Knuckles, and Cheese ran inside the chao garden. Cheese fell to his knees.Crying.

"You poor chao!" Cream cried.

She ran over and hugged all the little chao as they cried, from their eggs getting stolen.

"Knuckles, what do we do?" Cream cried.

Knuckles looked down at Cream. Feeling his heart catch on fire.

"We're gonna go stop Orchid from getting the other eggs, thats what." Knuckles answered.

Cream smiled and blushed alittle. Her eyes were full of tears of joy.

"Let's go." He said.


	7. Egg thief

Knuckles,Cream, and Cheese took the Mystic Ruins transporter. They disappeared...

**Mystic Ruins garden**

Orchid sucked up all the chao eggs. She quickly grabbed herself a chao fruite)

Knuckles, Cream and Cheese ran around the garden. Seeing all the chao helpless.

"Don't worry you poor chao! Knuckles Cheese and I well bring back all your eggs! We promise! Right Knuckles?" Cream asked looking up at him.

"Yes." He answered.

They quickly ran to the Eggman carrier garden. And were transported in a flash.

**Eggman garden**

Orchid did the same thing in the last 2 gardens. She swiped the eggs and ran out feeling proud. But before she ran out. Knuckles jumped in front of her and snagged the net.

"What your doing is wrong Orchid, If the chao can never raise there eggs. How will you ever get eggs again if you wont let them raise any?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm only selling to a limit. But pretty soon ill sell the golden ones and silver.." She whispered.

Knuckles made an anger stare.

"You stay away form the chao! You have no right to take their eggs!" Cream yelled tugging on her pants.

"I can do whatever I want." She said kicking Cream on her tush.

Cream cried in her shirt.

Knuckles felt a valcano erupte in him, He felt like he wanted to just stab Orchid in the back and watch the blood flow.

But he did something else...

"Orchid!" He yelled.

She turned around slowely. She was, punched in the face.

She fell to the ground banging her feet in pain.

"Oh gosh..!" She screamed.

Knuckles snagged the pack and ran to the other worlds. Leaving Cream behind.

"Mr, Knuckles! Wait!" Cream cried.

Orchid got up with a deviouse look on her face. Some blood ran down her cheek. Cream felt like she was gonna fall apart.

"Please don't hurt me.." She cried. Her knees and hands shaking.

Orchid got up and swipped the blood away from her cheek.

Creams eyes got big.

"After taking my net of eggs..You don't want me to hurt you..?" Orchid yelled.

"Whahahaaaa!" She cried.

Cream ducked down weeping in her hands.

Orchid held up her (little butter) knife, but just as she was about to stab her...

CLASH

Knuckles smacked her into the ocean. She..didn't come up.

Knuckles bend down to Cream uncovering her. He held out his hand..

Cream smiled and took his hand. He helped her up.

"Thankyou..Mr,Knuckles.." She said rubbing her face in his hands.

Knuckles smiled warmly.

"I do hope that Orchid comes up soon though," Cream said worried.

Knuckles left Cream for a few minutes. he went out to the ocean and swam back with orchid on his shoulders.

Orchid had a sacr on her cheek. And again, some blood running down.

"orchid, wake up," Knuckles said wagging her,.

She opened her eyes and saw a red echidna and a tan rabbit looking down at her.

"What..?" She asked confused.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Cream cried holding onto Cheese.

Orchid made an evil stare.

"You do know this isent over.." She mumbled.

"It is. For you." Knuckles said grabbing her hands.

Orchid looked to the gorund.

**Chao garden**

"Here you are little chao...You eggs." Cream said smiling handing them a gold egg.

"Chao chao." They said in happiness.

Cream bowed and ran up to Knuckles.

"I just want to thankyou mr, Knuckles. For everything you did for me. Helping me. And keeping me safe." She said blushing.

Knuckles scratched the back of his head.

"It was nothing Cream. I'm glad to help." He said.

"Mr, Knuckles. Remember what I told you in the beginning?" Cream asked.

Knuckles stood there puzzled.


	8. End, Good bye red stranger

**Emerald Beach.**

"What a beautiful day!" Cream said happily.

"I'm not sure if I should be here Cream.." Knuckles said.

She jumped in the water. And swam in circles.

"Chao chao!" Cheese yelled happily.

Knuckles cracked a small smile.

Cream ran out of the water.

"I had fun spending time with you Knuckles. Our adventure. It was great!" Cream said blushing.

Knuckles smiled.

"Cream..I'm a bit tired..I think ill just head. Back. We can hang out again soon." Knuckles said.

"Promise?" Cream asked.

"For sure." He answered smiling.

Cream walked closer to Knuckles.

"Thankyou for everything. Red stranger.." She said. She kissed Knuckles sweetly on the cheek.

Knuckle slowely placed his hand on his cheek feeling the tingle sensation.

"Uh-uh thanks. I gotta go. Cya." Knuckles stammered. He ran across the street back to Mystic Ruins.

Cream smiled.

"Knuckles sure is funny. Isen't he Cheese?" Cream asked.

"Chao!" He answered.

Cream ran in the water and splashed around.

**End**

**Lol. Supposed to be CreamXKnuckles. Not much of that. Acted like a brotherXSister thing. But thanks for tuning in! **


End file.
